1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of respiratory masks.
2. Description of the Background Art
A respiratory mask is a device used to deliver a gas or gases to a person. In its simplest form, the respiratory mask includes a shell, an attaching means, and a gas supply hose. The respiratory mask may be used to deliver any variety of gases, including air or oxygen, and a variety of medicines or treatments.
The shell is fitted over a nose portion of the face of the person in order to supply a gas to a respiratory system of the person. Related art masks typically have been constructed with the shell being formed of a relatively rigid material.
However, the respiratory mask of the related art has several drawbacks. First, the rigid shell may form a poor seal with the face of the person. Leakage of the supplied gas may be critical in applications where a specific amount of gas must be measured and delivered. Second, the rigid shell may not accommodate differences in the shape or size of features, causing gas leakage and a painful or uncomfortable fit. This may include undesirable pressure points. Third, the rigid shell of the related art is moisture impermeable, and therefore may trap and retain moisture such as perspiration or exhaled vapor. The trapped moisture may contribute to a perception of hotness of the mask, and may lead to discomfort. In addition, any perspiration generated under the edges of the mask is not transported away, and may lead to slipping of the mask or chafing and irritation. Fourth, the related art respiratory mask employs a vent hole by which a constant pressure is maintained in the mask by allowing exhaled air to be vented and flushed out by the supplied gas. This may create a jet of air that may cause discomfort for nearby persons, as well as for the mask wearer.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an improved respiratory mask.
A pliable respiratory mask is provided according to a first aspect of the invention. The pliable respiratory mask comprises a mask shell adapted to fit over a respiratory orifice on a portion of a face of a person, the mask shell being formed of a pliable material selected from the group consisting of a woven fabric, a non-woven fabric, a non-woven paper, or a pliable foam material, a hose connector extending through the pliable material of the mask shell and fastened to the pliable material, and an attaching means.
A pliable respiratory mask is provided according to a second aspect of the invention. The pliable respiratory mask comprises a mask shell adapted to fit over a portion of a face of a person, the mask shell being formed of a pliable material selected from the group consisting of a woven fabric, a non-woven fabric, a non-woven paper, or a pliable foam material, a hose connector extending through the pliable material of the mask shell and fastened to the pliable material, an impermeable coating over a predetermined portion of the mask shell, and an attaching means.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.